


hard to resist

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: When Oikawa woke Iwaizumi up in the middle of the night, horny and ready to get it on, this is not how Iwaizumi expected things to turn out.





	hard to resist

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 1, i went for sleepy sex! also wanted to do spanking (another prompt for today), but i wanted to write more for that than what my kinktober patience allows me

Hajime is _finally_ at that comfortable point between being awake and asleep where his mind isn’t racing, but he’s relaxed, warm, and vaguely aware of himself when he hears Tooru open the door to the bedroom, sneaking inside to _finally_ join him. Moving aside to give more room for Tooru, Hajime leans back onto the bed, preparing for Tooru’s cold hands to sneak around his waist and the mattress to sink slightly next to him with the added extra weight.

What he doesn’t expect is Tooru crawling into the bed and lying down not next to him but _on_ _top_ of him instead, grinding his hips down against Hajime’s the second he finds his balance. Tooru cups his face and leans down to press his lips against Hajime’s own, warm but eager.

Hajime doesn’t push him off right away, and Tooru continues kissing him after a moment of hesitance, waiting for Hajime to deny him, but beginning again when he doesn’t. His hand sneaks from Hajime’s cheek down to his neck, an attempt at pulling him closer, while he presses his tongue in between Hajime’s lips, opening his mouth himself when Hajime doesn’t do it right away.

Hajime lets him, letting out a low grumble, but slides his own hand up to rest on Tooru’s hip, spreading his legs when Tooru presses a knee between them.

Tooru’s other hand slides up his arm to the armhole of the tank top Hajime is sleeping in before it disappears underneath it, sliding fingers over his chest until hitting his nipple, where he stays, teasing over it lightly with his fingertips, warm pleasure spreading through his body from his chest.

Tooru isn’t planning on stopping anytime soon, Hajime realises, and then he stiffens.

“Seriously? What time is it?” he grumbles, voice husky, after tilting his head slightly to the side to free himself from Tooru’s lips, opening his eyes slightly to look up at him, unused to the dim light.

“Three thirty,” Tooru informs him, turning Hajime’s face back up towards him and pressing his tongue deeper into his mouth again. Tooru doesn’t seem the least bothered about waking up his boyfriend at fucking _three in the morning._ Hajime reaches his hand up, pressing it against Tooru’s chest, pushing him far enough away that he can speak.

“I have to be up in four hours,” he says, opening his eyes fully this time, so he can give Tooru his most reprimanding look.

“Three and a half,” Tooru corrects him absentmindedly, leaning down to kiss down Hajime’s neck this time, and Hajime rolls his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

“Fuck you,” he says, and Tooru sighs against his neck, warm breath making his skin tingle.

“Will you?” he asks, as if Hajime was _actually_ offering, and Hajime snorts, grabbing his shoulder to stop him when Tooru starts sucking right above his collarbone.

“Oh my god— _no_ ,” he says, and Tooru leans back to look down at him, giving him a predatory grin, obviously not planning on stopping whatever he’s trying to get going on anytime soon.

“Can I, then?” he asks, his tone light and innocent, contrasting his expression. Hajime turns his face to the side, groaning into the pillow in annoyance, and Tooru leans down to continue sucking at the side of his throat, taking that as a yes.

Hajime is an idiot — an absolute fool — so he lets Tooru continue, honest enough with himself to admit that even he is getting turned on by how Tooru grinds his pelvis against Hajime’s, and he even raises his ass from the bed to help when Tooru reaches down to tug his boxers off. Hajime raises one leg to help Tooru pull it out of one of the leg holes first, but Tooru simply lets his boxers hang down over his other knee, not bothering with pulling them off completely.

Now that Hajime is free of his underwear, Tooru presses both knees in between his legs, forcing them wider open, grinding down against Hajime again, his hardness already pressing against Hajime through the fabric of Tooru’s own—god, he hasn’t even taken off his _sweatpants_ yet, but Tooru reaches down between them, pulling down his own boxers.

He reaches his hand up again, cupping it over his mouth, and then makes a nasty _retching_ sound before spitting into his hand, wiggling his eyebrows down at Hajime.

“That’s disgusting,” Hajime says, but doesn’t stop Tooru when he reaches down between them, pressing their erections together and rubbing his spit over as much surface as possible before thrusting down against Hajime again.

Tooru manages to get some friction, rubbing his hand over both of their shafts and keeping them pressed up against each other, leaning down to kiss Hajime again while Hajime still has his mouth open, unprepared. That doesn’t deter Tooru, though, instead he just nibbles at Hajime’s lip until Hajime turns his face to the side, reaching both arms up around Tooru’s neck to stop from being pushed back against the headboard by Tooru’s thrusts.

Tooru’s other hand pushes Hajime’s tank up, baring his chest, but this time he doesn’t spend much time teasing his nipple, instead he slides his hand up behind Hajime’s back and down to his ass, pulling him closer with force, as if they’re not already pressed up against each other from upper thighs to forehead.

Hajime squeezes his eyes shut again, feeling a yawn force its way through, considering actually yawning out loud just to annoy Tooru, but he’s violently pulled out of his line of thought when Tooru moans out loud, pulling back slightly so he’s no longer pressing his own length up against Hajime’s, instead thrusting shakily in underneath him as if he’s trying to find friction between Hajime’s asscheeks, his knees pressed under Hajime’s thighs, lifting his ass up from the mattress.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Tooru comes, groaning Hajime’s name into his ear. After a few moments of regaining his breath, Tooru leans to the side, wiping his hand off on something. Hajime can’t see if he actually manages to grab a kleenex in the dark, but he raises his head slightly from the pillow when Tooru finally straightens up, letting Hajime’s ass rest against the mattress again.

“Don’t make a mess,” Hajime reminds him, well aware that Tooru tends to get caught up in the moment and that he’ll be the one cleaning the sheets if he does.

“‘s fine, just my boxers,” Tooru replies sluggishly before he buries his face in the crook of Hajime’s neck, landing heavily on top of him with all of his weight. Hajime chuckles at his nonchalance, waiting for Tooru to continue, at least stroke him until Hajime comes too. Except, Tooru doesn’t do anything further — like reach down and finish the job with Hajime’s still throbbing erection — and after a few moments of silence, Hajime nudges at his shoulder. Tooru sighs, a hand reaching up around Hajime’s neck, pulling him in closer.

And then Hajime hears it. A quiet snore. He stiffens.

“Tooru?” he asks carefully, hoping that just heard wrong, that Tooru did _not_ just fall asleep on top of him before letting Hajime come. Sadly, Tooru snores into his shoulder again, this time louder.

He’s asleep. He’s fucking—he fucking fell asleep on top of Hajime right after getting off himself without even considering that _he_ is to blame for the fact that Hajime is awake, extremely worked up, and no longer about to orgasm, since his own dick was so _rudely_ neglected by _Oikawa_ , who apparently only wanted to finish on his own.

Hajime pushes Tooru off him so he rolls to his side, rolling his eyes when Tooru reaches both hands around his arm in his sleep, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He refuses to find Tooru cute right now, despite how his hair is a fucking mess or how his eyelashes are fluttering cutely. He looks so much more innocent when he’s unconscious, without that cunning smile or the scheming eyes. God, Tooru _is_ cute when he’s asleep, no matter how annoying he is.

“Oh fuck,” Hajime says in annoyance, pressing the bangs out of Tooru’s face as he leans down, kissing his cheek. “I love you,” he adds, as if to explain why he’s _not_ in the process of beating Tooru up for waking him up at shit a.m. only to fall asleep when Hajime was _finally_ getting it on.

Hajime reaches down and touches himself instead, closing his eyes once more and trying to imagine Tooru being _awake_ instead of sound asleep next to him, still snoring.

It’s not that he’s embarrassed about jerking off next to Tooru, they’ve actually discussed that before, after that one night when he woke up to Tooru gasping out his name, but it’d still be sexier to, you know, have his partner _stay fucking awake until they’re both finished._

Hajime manages to get off, wiping his hand and cock with another kleenex before he pulls the boxers up from where they’re hanging on one knee, putting his free leg into the other leg hole and dragging them up over his ass again. It didn’t exactly take long for him to come; he knows himself enough to get back into the mood, having spent more years doing this stuff alone than with Tooru, but it _could_ have taken a lot less time if Tooru hadn’t fallen asleep in the middle of it all. He’d probably be more angry if he didn’t know how hard Tooru had been working lately, and if he wasn’t so absolutely ridiculously in love with him.

He discards the crumpled up kleenex on the floor, lies back down on his back, and stares up at the ceiling. Tooru’s snoring peacefully beside him, riding that post-orgasm wave of blissfulness and exhaustion. Sadly, Hajime’s orgasm didn’t bring him the same drowsiness, and now Hajime is the one lying in bed next to his sleeping lover, wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> uh,, probably the most unsexy sleepy sex ive ever written lol, im rly sorry hahaha  
> one day id like to actually make up for this and write proper soft sleepy morning sex or something instead of… whatever this is  
> pls take it with a grain of salt its meant to be a "were so comfortable around each other shit like this can happen" not that tooru doesnt normally satisfy hajime or anything like that,, at all, damn no hes quite a handful in the best possible way


End file.
